nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Swindler 2
Swindler 2 is the sequel of Swindler, released on November 21st 2012 for Flash, iPhone, and Android Nitrome Touchy. Swindler 2 is first Nitrome game to be Nitrome Touchy compatible upon its immediate release.Nitrome blog post: Swindler 2 Preview! posted November 15, 2012. The game will still be available to play with keyboard controls alone, without Nitrome Touchy. Controls Flash - move the level - move rope up/down Nitrome Touchy * Tilt - move swindler *↑, ↓ - move swindler up/down Swindler explains controls.png|Swindler first introducing the contols Swindler explaining controls2.png|Swindler explains more controls Levels Swindler has 25 levels. After the last level is completed, the ending is shown. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Ending New features As seen in Swindler 2's trailer, some levels contain a type of plant that will grab the player's rope, swindler detaching himself from the rope. Upon being detached, the player will be able to roll swinder's detached body through the level. Swindler is not invincible when detached from his rope, as he will slowly turn brown and look sick, and go back to his regular green colour upon passing fruit. Previews November 15th 2012 Nitrome released a teaser video for Swindler 2 on November 15th 2012. The video showed the game's different art style, and that the game would feature a new mechanic - rolling a rope-less swindler around the level. Nitrome Touchy version Nitrome has announced that Swindler 2 will be Nitrome Touch compatible, available to play on the Nitrome Touchy on the same day the game is released in flash. Swindler 2 will be the first Nitrome game to be directly playable on the Nitrome Touchy as soon as it has been released, and possibly not being part of the 20 games Nitrome will provide for the Nitrome Touchy is 6 months. Swindler 2 was released on iPhone and Android Nitrome Touchy on the same day it was released: November 21st 2012. Trivia *Although probably coincidental, the Swindler series has received the shortest trailers of all Nitrome games (excluding the Nitrome Touchy full screen trailer). *Swindler 2's segments which involve having to roll Swindler around is reminiscent of Roly Poly's gameplay. In fact, Swindler 2 having these type of segments may have been inspired by Roly Poly's inability to be ported to the Nitrome Touchy, as many of the early levels was described by Nitrome as "near impossible" to complete. Nitrome's Facebook wall: comment link needed "We have already considered Roly poly but it might need new levels or something with Touchy as it was almost impossible after the first few levels using tilt controls. Its a really old game with some really twitchy levels in it... (we might take a look at it again at some point). Notes Category:Swindler Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Action Games Category:Platform games